


Power Swap

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: This week, the prompt was: Jupiter/Mercury; Power Swap from Commander CosmicMinako recounts events from an instance where two of her senshi swapped powers unknowingly.
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Kudos: 6
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Power Swap

“Hey, do you remember that time everything got all wonky after a youma fight, and you two basically swapped powers for a few days?”

Surprised, Makoto looked up from her milkshake to the speaker, and then peered over to Ami who was doing that thing with her hair when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

Haruka looked to Makoto then to Ami long enough to read their expressions, only causing the blush on Ami’s cheeks to grow redder, then turned her attention back to the person who asked the question. “Now, I don’t think I’ve heard this one, blondie. Do tell.”

Minako grinned. Makoto winced, and Ami slowly slid back into the booth, sinking inch by inch. 

“Haruka,” Michuri chided when she arrived back at the table with their order. “What are you doing to these poor girls?”

“Nothing,” the racer assured, scooting over enough to make room. “Minako here was just sharing a story with us.”

“Indeed!”

_Ami was leaving school, backpack in hand, as she did, to meet up at the Hikawa Shrine for a senshi meeting. Today, she had happened to be alone, as her blonde counterparts had both landed detention and Mako had left early for the day._

_As she turned a corner, one Ryo Urawa was waiting for her._

_“Hello, Ryo. What a surprise to see you. How are you?”_

_He chuckled nervously. “I’m fine. I uh, I wanted to give you this.”_

_Ami looked to find he was offering her what seemed to be a letter. By the blush that overtook his face, she knew what kind. She could feel the hives start to fester. But, Ryo was her friend and she was anything but unkind and rude, so she reached for his hand._

_And that’s when she electrocuted him._

Ami was nearly out of sight in the booth at this point. Makoto gently patted her arm, hoping to make it better.

“Poor Ryo wouldn’t come near any of us for months after that. A shame, really. It’s a good thing our secret was out to him, because that would have been a disaster to try to explain. Ah, and then Mako-chan...”

_If Makoto had any guilty pleasures, it would definitely be watching overly sad movies alone on her couch while she ate sugary treats. She didn’t do it often, but with a life like hers, and a past like hers, sometimes you needed to get the crying out. And where else but in the comfort of your own home, where no one can bother you, or judge how many cookies you were eating._

_She had been overdue for a therapeutic movie session, so she’d picked an especially sad one that night._

_She was about mid-movie when it happened. The main character had just confessed her love to the one she could never have, and Makoto felt the tears begin to gather in the corner of her eyes. Her shirt felt wet, which was strange, because she’d just noticed the tears on her cheeks. How was she crying this hard? And why… why were the couch and pillows wet? Was it RAINING in her living room?! What the hell was going on?_

“I told you the details of that in confidence,” she stated with a clenched jaw.

Minako shrugged mischievously. “Must’ve forgotten.”

“I’m sure I can come up with an embarrassing story of yours to share, you know.”

Minako began pushing the two older women out of the booth. “Another day, perhaps? We have to get going. By-eeeeeeee.”

Makoto watched the bubbly blonde herd the two women outside, and then linked arms with them when they hit the sidewalk, smiling like a damn hyena. Sighing, she looked to her right at the deflated water senshi. “You can come up now. They’re gone.”


End file.
